


Dancing the whole damn night

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Episode Tag for 7x13."You don't have to dance with me tonight."





	

**Author's Note:**

> My new year resolution is to finish ALL my Five-0 WIPs, which I think is about 5 or so. I had to make an addendum to that resolution to therefore not post anything new - not only would a new fic be distracting but since my WIPs are all long, I probably need the year to get them all finished. 
> 
> Episode 7x13 is the first one I've pretty much properly watched this season (edit, I lie, I watched the school dance episode for Williams family feels). I wanted to bid Max a farewell myself, so I was really only interested in the last 5 minutes, but I watched a bit of the case as well and I quite enjoyed the soft open. Watching an episode was strange and made me miss the show quite a lot but I don't expect all episodes or ongoing storylines to be as well told as this one anyway.
> 
> My point is... this is a new fic. BUT it's short and I wrote it pretty quickly (I'm sick so it took about 6 hours when it probably should have taken half that amount of time). So my point is that I've not really broken a resolution.. just an addendum. And not broken so much as bent a little.
> 
> Also, a new chapter of Vegas is coming soon (it's about half done)... so this is kind of a chance for me to advertise that fact and recommend that anyone who was reading and enjoying may want to do a reread and catch up on where I was. I promise it's not long off before I'll get something posted to it. :)
> 
> Standard disclaimer - unbeta'd, written quickly, no real knowledge of anything else related to season 6.5 / 7, so possible mistakes but it's pretty much contained to the episode it tags.

"You don't have to dance with me tonight, Danno," Steve said, quiet and close to Danny's ear so that no one else would really pick up on it.

Danny was already smiling, happy despite the sad occasion of Max's farewell drinks as they all had fun, and the smile stayed on his face as he turned to Steve, seeing the challenge in the other man's eyes.

It had become a thing between them. A game that both knew full well. Though it was just small and inconsequential; in the grand scheme of things it was much more important. The frisson between them that was always there, grew whenever Steve said those words when on a night out with the team.

Ever since Kono's wedding, Steve had made it his mission to make Danny get up on the dance floor, and it seemed his only way to do that was to stay close and not let Danny leave the floor again. Which meant Danny had to dance _**with**_ Steve. And when Danny relented and gave up to what Steve wanted, the SEAL won. It was a classic move by the man who still thought the 'smooth dog' moniker was legitimately earned.

Like most things in life, Danny may say he didn't want to do something, but it wasn't because he couldn't - he could do it perfectly fine. He just chose not to. In response, the others would make fun of him like he wasn't good at it, even though everyone knew the teasing was untrue. Steve, on the other hand , simply made it his mission to get Danny doing the thing so often that it became second nature and maybe he'd stop complaining about it and make it part of his normal life.

It had worked with surfing, after all. And making a home in Hawaii.

He acknowledged the challenge with a subtle shift in his eyes before Steve turned his head away, looking back at Chin who may or may not be in on what Steve had planned. But surely Danny was off the hook for real tonight. After all, Grace was there and Steve wouldn't do anything too stupid in front of the young girl.

Of course, the flutter inside Danny's stomach and the fact that he was now hyper-aware of where his arm continually touched against Steve's made him weirdly hope Steve would, for once, take things further than the flirting and close body contact they'd enjoyed time and time again since this 'dancing challenge' began.

Speeches continued, everyone teared up at least a little as Max made his unexpectedly emotional speech and it turned into a hug fest as everyone got in on the action. By the time Flippa was playing again, Danny had hugged pretty much everyone around them except Steve who was now doing some dreadful bopping around with Kono while Duke and his wife joined in to create a more obvious dance floor in the space in front of the small stage.

Chin slid along the bench next to Danny. "Is he doing it again? I caught the look he gave me earlier."

"I think so," Danny nodded as he took another swig of his beer.

"Why don't you just beat him to it? Take Grace up there and show them how it's done."

Danny huffed a small laugh as he watched where Grace and Lou were talking, then glanced again at Steve before turning his head to Chin with raised eyebrows. "What would be the fun in that?"

Chin rolled his eyes. "You're just as bad as each other," he said before moving to go speak with Max again.

He stayed where he was, taking everything in, quite content to wait this out. He knew what was inevitable but part of the fun was in the anticipation. Would Steve go against his word about dragging Danny up? And if he did get him up there again, which he did often... what would happen next? How far would it go?

They'd never done anything more than laugh and flirt. It was the slowest burn Danny could imagine. Surely they both knew what they were doing but neither had ever acted on it. Maybe because they both had women in their lives that they spent that kind of time with. Maybe it was fear that what they detected in each other was wrong, that it wasn't attraction, that it wasn't lust or love or sexual desire.

No, they both knew. Neither man was stupid - they both knew what they were, ironically, 'dancing around'. They just never took the plunge. How much would things change if they did?

Flippa had taken a break from playing and instead, Kamekona set up an ipod and speaker so at the end of Flippa's set, the music changed to some mainstream pop. Steve took the opportunity in the change of beat to coax Grace up for a dance while Kono pestered Lou into doing some terrible dad-dancing while she spent half of her time doubled over laughing at him.

Sabrina had arrived shortly before and had immediately pulled Max up as well and with Hirsch drunkenly meandering around, and Kamekona and Flippa doing some kind of strange sumo inspired moves, the dance floor had become the center of the night's festivities.

The next song was the 'Timewarp' and Danny could only surmise that this was in keeping with Max's personality and nerdishness. A few brave souls made vague motions to Danny to get up and joined them but he refused with a smile and shake of his head and when his eyes met Steve's, he saw the fire of determination still brewing.

As 'surfin usa' took over and everyone danced together on pretend surfboards, Steve came over, sweat beginning to bead his brow and he threw himself down next to Danny, arms back on the table to support himself. They watched together for a long stretch of moments, then Steve turned to him, sliding just that little bit closer.

"I think it's time, don't you, buddy?" Steve asked.

Danny took a slow sip of his beer, or tried to, before realizing it was empty. He placed it on the table behind him and clasped his hands between his thighs. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Time to get up there with me."

"So you lied earlier when you said I didn't have to dance with you tonight?"

"I didn't lie. It's true, you don't _have_ to. But you're going to," Steve smirked at the end, gaze dropping to Danny's mouth then back to meet his eyes again. "I always get you dancing when you don't want to. Not even Grace can say that."

"Ah, but Grace is a teenager now. She's 14. She doesn't want to dance with me anymore. Apparently, I embarrass her in front of her friends just by existing."

Steve shrugged. "Her friends aren't here tonight. Just the people she blocked on instagram and facebook because they're _your_ friends. We couldn't possibly shame her. Besides, she gave me permission."

"When?"

"Just now. During the time warp."

"I still can't believe I watched you do that pelvic thrust," Danny laughed.

"Did it drive you insane?" Steve smirked, on the verge of full blown laughter himself.

"Everything about you drives me insane."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You do that."

Steve wrapped a large hand around Danny's forearm. "Come on, man," Steve changed the conversation back to the dancing issue and gave a testing tug on Danny's arm, pulling his hands out from where he'd still been keeping them between his legs.

"Babe, I'm not dancing. With you or anyone else. I'm fine sitting here nursing a beer."

"Your beer is empty."

"I'll go get another one."

"It'll just get warm while you're dancing with me."

"But I'm not dancing with you," Danny said again, still perfectly aware that he was denying the inevitable.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," Steve sighed with an over-dramatic shake of his head. "Why do you even bother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Again."

Steve's hand tightened its grip on Danny's forearm, then slipped lower to his wrist. "It's now or never," he said and this time he pulled so hard on Danny's arm that he had no choice but go with Steve's momentum lest his arm be wrenched out of the socket.

He dug his heels in, but as the others whooped at Danny's joining in the throng, he gave in and almost collided with Steve's chest, making the other man smile as he wrapped both arms around Danny. The song was fast, happy, so Danny pulled back and out of Steve's hold but remained on the floor.

Steve put his hands on Danny's hips, helping them move in time with his own, he then spun Danny around in a 180 so that he could do the same, only pulling in closer behind Danny as they rocked back and forth to the music. As the song ended, Danny made to take steps away but Steve's hand grabbed for one of his, pulling him back and around into his arms.

They wound up in a more traditional ballroom hold, with one of Steve's arms around Danny's waist and their other hands locked together between them. It was a slower song, and they barely took any steps though their bodies continued to weave from side to side.

Danny had been scanning his eyes around the others surrounding them, but now he finally met Steve's scrutiny once more. "I don't like it when you smile at me like that."

"Like what?" Steve indulged.

"Like you have the upper hand."

"Then you must be used to seeing it, since I always have the upper hand when it comes to you."

"Very funny," Danny sardonically replied. "I'm just saying it seems like more than just you getting me up here with you. What gives?"

"It's now or never," Steve said again and it made Danny narrow his eyes in curiosity. "Max leaving," Steve continued to explain. "It shouldn't be any different than any other colleague moving on and there's been plenty of those. It just got me thinking, is all."

"About what?" Danny's hand drifted down Steve's arm to a more comfortable hold in the crook of his elbow.

"It's something Jerry said to me earlier about how Max doesn't normally talk about his feelings but that he did tonight and that's a good thing. It's... personal growth."

"And what? You're thinking about doing the same thing?"

"Something like that. I just think it's time we stopped being idiots. Time we stopped.... dancing."

Danny stopped his movements, let go of Steve's hand and let both drop to his sides. "I'm good with that."

"Good," Steve said, emboldened. Danny may have been speaking literally but Steve took it to mean more than what was on the surface and instead of letting Danny walk away, he reached out again, grabbed for him by the back of the neck and guided him in, planting his lips on Danny's in a bruising kiss that quickly shifted in a more relaxed, slow and teasing touch as neither one objected to its continuance.

Steve's hands held loosely on either side of Danny's face as they pulled back, both unsure what to do.

"Guys," Kono's voice came from close by. "You're kind of upstaging Max."

Her words broke the spell, allowing them to pull further apart, letting the sounds and sights from around them back into their attention. 

Steve smiled. "We'd hate to do that," he said to everyone, then leaned a little closer to Danny again. "But at least we stopped dancing."

"That's something," Danny sighed as Grace came closer to her father and looked between him and Steve.

"I think I've been scarred for life. I didn't need to see that," she said, shaking her head in the way only a sullen teenager could do before moving to sit at the table again, eyes glued to her phone.

"Did they always do that?" Hirsch asked the world in general. "No one told me."

"They've never done that before," Lou answered him. "It's not like it's entirely unexpected, but it's new."

"We're standing right here," Steve said to them.

Danny patted Steve's chest and moved away, focus on his daughter, while Steve could finish whatever conversation was going on around them. He sat down next to Grace. "You don't like this?"

She shrugged. "You kissed Uncle Steve for the first time right in front of everyone and it was all... you know. Mushy."

"You're embarrassed," Danny realized. "I get that. How did you know it was the first time we'd kissed?"

"You would have told me if things had changed."

"You're right, I would have," Danny nodded and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I've gotta know if you've got a problem with this. With anything Uncle Steve and I might do or be."

She shook her head. "He's Uncle Steve, you know I love him, too. He's always been good for you. He's important, I know you guys wouldn't do anything you shouldn't."

"Thank you," Danny said and hugged her in close, placing a kiss on her head.

"Just don't do the gross things around me, please."

"No grossness. Cross my heart."

"Everything okay?" Steve asked, coming over but keeping his distance in case there was a problem.

"It is here," Danny said and Grace nodded her agreement. "How's the peanut gallery?"

"I think Max is happy that his party has a talking point. Gossip that will last after he's gone. As for everyone else? I think I saw some money changing hands," Steve shrugged and sat on Danny's free side, arm sliding along the table behind him.

"If you're going to talk about feelings, then I'm going to be over there," she pointed to where Kono and Sabrina were talking. "Maybe Lou can take me home. To mom's I mean, not to his home our ours. I know you wouldn't be happy if I spent the night at my boyfriend's house and I think you probably want to spend time with Uncle Steve alone right now."

"You're a good girl, Grace. Don't let being a teenager change you too much," Danny said, stroking her arm. She kissed his cheek before leaving them.

"So we're going to talk?" Steve asked.

"Do we have to?" Danny sighed.

"Maybe not tonight, but I guess it has to happen eventually."

"Not tonight," Danny agreed. "We're on the same page right now, everything else can wait until tomorrow."

"By same page you do mean that you and me," Steve gestured between the two of them and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"... finish what you started on the dance floor? Yeah, that's the page I'm on," Danny agreed with a rueful smile.

"Good. Grace is in good hands. I think everyone is going to understand if we slip out of this party early."

*

Steve's arms slipped around Danny's waist and he hummed against Danny's neck as he placed a soft kiss against the stubbled skin and rocked them back and forth. It forced Danny to abandon pouring his coffee and put the mug and pot down.

He turned into Steve and laughed. "Wasn't the whole point of this to stop dancing around each other?"

"Around, not with," Steve said, smiling from ear to ear in a happiness Danny hadn't seen from the man often if at all in the past.

As Steve spun Danny around the room, he ended in a dramatic dip that had Danny holding tightly to Steve's biceps and brought the blood rushing to his cheeks, turning them a bright shade of red before Steve righted him and let go. He circled Danny and poured his own cup of coffee. "Do you have malasadas to go with this?"

Danny gestured down himself where he was dressed in just last night's boxer shorts. "I'm half naked. When would I have had the time to go out and get malasadas for your breakfast?"

"I know you like malasadas, and I know you like coffee. I figured you'd have one if you had the other. You know, for... dunking," Steve gestured dipping something in his coffee.

"I see where this is going. Lou's been talking to you, hasn't he." It wasn't a question. "Listen, babe, you've got to learn to filter that man out. He's from a place where they think deep pan pizza is the correct way to make, no, ruin a classic. Coffee is coffee, donuts are donuts. Though you may eat them together, you do not mix them at the same time."

"It's actually pretty good. I tried it yesterday."

"Pretty good? It's not pretty good, it's blasphemy is what it is though why I think someone like you, an animal with no sense of what to put in his mouth, could understand that. I mean, you put pineapple on pizza, you don't know what you're talking about and why are you smiling at me like that again?"

Steve stalked closer and pressed Danny back against the counter. "You didn't complain about what I put in my mouth sometime around 2am this morning. Do you need me to remind you?"

Danny cleared his throat and wasn't sure if he was blushing or the blood that had rushed to his head while they danced was still there. "I thought we were going to talk this morning?"

Steve didn't answer, just leaned in and kissed Danny, parting his lips with a determined tongue that Danny was reminded about how talented it was as it plunged deeper and tangled with his own. The kiss was long, breathless and heart pounding as they wrapped around each other. Noses bumped as it morphed, lips changing positions but seemingly stuck together until they had no choice but to part and breathe.

"You're right," Danny panted as they pressed foreheads. "We can talk later."

Steve's hands ran up Danny's arms, making him shiver. "Another dance? A horizontal one," he grinned.

Danny struggled to get his breathing back under control. "We have got to stop relating sex and dancing. The metaphors have to stop. It'll just make things awkward when we're all chaperoning the next dance at Grace and Will's school."

"You've got a point," Steve nodded, then gestured over his shoulder. "But right now, we're having sex again."

"Yes we are. Putting your mouth back to good use."

"You promised me the next time we'd last longer and you'd let me closer to that ass of yours."

Danny turned and walked backwards a few paces. "I did, didn't I..."

In the next moment, Steve pounced on Danny and the bedroom door crashed open with the force of their bodies as they stumbled through, eyes closed and lips locked, door banging shut behind them as they melted into the early morning sun and collapsed back onto messed up bed sheets.


End file.
